blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Another?
The Powerpuff's were happy that the Strongshine girls and their boyfriends were sleeping over tonight. When they come over Bunny gave them a present. She explains it's a mirrior she saw in the discount aisle and she new they would love it. Happy, the puffs run upstairs to change there mirror. Boomer gives Bubbles a present of her first drawing she drew. He tells her it was really hard to find. Bubbles hugs Boomer. Buttercup then hears giggles some where. The group trys to find them. Banana then finds The Powerpunks and there boyfriends. A mad Buttercup yells at them. Banana said they should kick them out. Suddenly a thunderstorm happens. Brat begs them to stay because she doesn't want to get wet. Butch says thats good. Bossom then says it's a really bad storm so they can stay when its over but they cant do anything bad. Meanwhile in the Z world, the PPGZ is fighting the Punks. Blossom uses her Yo-yo to take away the jewles they stole. Bubbles uses her bubble wand so they can land safley. And Buttercup used her Hammer to blast them away. The punks hurtle to a store. Brute then gets up and steals the mirror. The other punks get up and they fly away. Blossom tells Buttercup why did she hurtle them to a store. Buttercup says its not my fault. Bubbles trys to talk to them but doesn't work. The store owner yells at them to get the Punks. The Z's flys of to retrive the mirror. When they get to the Punks hid out they see Brat useing it. Buttercup flys inside. and fights them. Blossom yells at her telling her to not yet do it. Blossom and Bubbles fly in to fight. Back to the other dimension The Puffs are getting annoyed by the Punks rude behavior. The spit out the Professors food and says it's disgusting. The change the channel when someone else is watching something. And the don't share. The Strongshine Girls the Puffs and their boyfriends go to the Puffs room. "Man those girls drive me nuts" says Buttercup. They even played Monkey in the Middle with Dexter's glasses. "Why can't we just kick them out!" yelled Bubbles. "Their are guests and if we do they will get hurt or somethin' like that," answered Blossom. She sat on her desk and looked in to the Mirror. Back to the other Powerpuffs, "Man that fight was tough" said Momko tired out. :It was really nice the owner let us keep it" added Miyako. "Now i can see my face" Peach said. "Yah i can see my beautiful face" replied Momoko. "Its not that beautiful" mumbled Karou. "What!" yelled Momoko. "Don't listen to her its fine" Miyako told her. "Thanks Miyako" said Momko. "Now just look how beautiful i am" Momoko said and sat down to see her reflection. "Guys!" yelled Blossom in terror. what everyone asked. "My reflection it looks like me but its not!" she said. Bubbles looked in the Mirror. "Your right Blossom but this one is wearing a bow." Confused Dexter walks up and looks at the Mirror. "What type of Mirror is this?" Bunny on the other side says that they got it at the discount aisle. Boomer says this is freaking him out and says why can't they put it away. Everyone agrees. The other world it is shown Momoko is freaked out with her reflection as well. "What-what is this?!"Momoko asked. Karou tells her its her self and cracks up laughing. "No really now" Momoko looked annoyed. Peach looks at it. "She's right you guys its so weird." Now everyone else is looking at the mirror. "Professor what is this?!" cried out Momoko now getting scared. "Throw it away" said Miyako. They threw it away. Back at the original Powerpuff girls house Blossom is scared of every mirror evry where. Thinking this is funny Berserk plays a game of it. Finally cracked Blossom runs up stairs really freaked out and hides under her covers. Brick ask whats wrong with her. Buttercup answers about the mirror. Back with Blossom she writes in her diary. Dear Diary, I think i finally cracked. I mean i saw me but it wasn't me. What is it? Should i face my fear i look at it again. God it felt like forever. Darnn that Berserk messing with my mind! Blossom is interupted when she hears someone opening the door. It is the Professor asking her whats wrong. She tells him the whole story. Surprised the Professor will test it. He then tells her he will check it out but in the mean time she will have to ho down stairs and play. She does. The PPGZ is fighting Mojo and Blossom is down in the dumps. Bubbles ask her whats the matter. Buttercup tells her it better not be that mirror. Blossom slumps down and tells her it is. Bubbles ask her is it the weird reflection. Buttercup mumbles no duh. Blossom stares at her and continues talking. Well what does it mean. Is it some weird mirror. Or not? Woried for blossom Bubbles tells the Professor about this. Professor says he had that same question and starts testing it. Back at home The Professor is testing it and says he got it! He then runs to tell Blossom. She ask's him what it is and he tells her another universe. Overhearing another universe the other's come as well. The Professor explains all of it. "Okay kids this is another Dimension what ever the girls bought at the discount aisle was a different universe and it was just a coincedience that the 2 blossoms looked at the mirror the same time." The Professor explained. "A different universe!" Cried out Momoko. "So the other you was the other you" finished Miyako. "So now what do we meet em?" ask Karou. "What meet the other me! Yes!" yells Momoko. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8